Life Without You
by Team Cloverred
Summary: BBRae forever and ever. This story may make you emotionally upset. Fair warning. Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 NSFW

**A/N: NSFW Chapter one**

This was it the first day of the rest of her life. Now at the time Raven would have no clue what exactly would have happened she was an empath not psychic. She had started the day with her normal routine skipping a shower since it was a long training day and she liked to meditate for fifteen minutes in the Sauna, Cy build over a year ago. Putting on her favorite black sport bra and yoga pants she shifted through the playlist on her iPod.

A gift for her birthday, from the team she had filled it with classical pieces. She wasn't ashamed of her music but was stunned when Garfield took some interest in it. At first she figured he wouldn't understand her need for peaceful music but as of late she was more and more surprised by him. She recalled his face lighting up as he took out one earbud from her ear, and placed it in his. He blinked a few times before his hand flew to his chest.

"My mom used to play this for me." He had told her. This in return made the woman crack a small smile as she watched him hum the tune. It wasn't hard to see just how much he affected her. Her face always seemed to flush whenever he'd get too close. Even the way she spoke would change in pitch it was ever so slightly but wasn't unnoticed.

She laced up her tennis shoes then moved over to her vanity. Brushing out her long hair she reflected what the past few months had brought. A whirl wind of emotions and feelings as the Changeling and her grew even closer.

It was raining the day he kissed her. She would never forget the way his hair look after coming out from it. He was gentle and soft, scared she was made of glass or something. That's when she knew things would never be the same.

A kiss turned into holding her hand after a mission while the others walked ahead. Then it was a midnight movie, long after everyone had gone to bed. After that Raven would compare it to being on roller coaster with flips and turns and the unexpected round every corner.

She cornered him in the hallway one morning and he smelled like sandalwood and spearmint toothpaste. It was just enough to make her stomach erupt into butterflies as she pushed him into the wall kissing him deeper than he ever had kissed her.

It became an untold secret between them never once breathing a word to anyone else. Almost reading each other's mind or body language they just knew this was special between them and only time would tell if their teammates would find out.

She walked into the gym the smell of Kori's perfume and rubber filled her senses and she knew the princess had beaten her here. She looked around the room not seeing the one, who sent her heart skyrocketing and reminded herself not to be surprised. Someone, most likely Cyborg would have to go fetch the sleeping man.

Pulling her leg up she began to stretch her strong muscles. She sighed seeing Dick starting on the punching bag. She arched her back and let her mind wander. She wondered when she had turned into a school girl letting him invade her every thought.

She climbed onto the mat and began doing her yoga breathing deeply. She knew she should get focused however it was only just the beginning.

Garfield walked in with Cy, he was standing taller nowadays. It was like she breathed confidence into his very soul. If they were alone he couldn't help but move closer to her, to touch her, to let her scent linger on his skin. All of that drove him lately, at least while he was awake.

Sleeping was a bit darker, more dangerous. He would dream of pinning her to the wall and ripping off her unitard. Of making her sweet voice scream his name. He often would wake up and go ease the ache, dreams would leave him with.

He moved to stretch his growing muscles, clearly they weren't kids anymore. They were quickly turning into adults. His hair had gotten shaggier lately. He smiled at her in a stolen glance, he licked over his lips.

The second he walked into the room she could feel the whirl wind of emotions radiating off of him. She took a deep breath trying to focus as her heart began to race on command. Laying flat on her back she pushed her chest up getting on her feet and hands she made a perfect arch with her body. The dark beauty was a wisp of a woman, but stronger than any on the team. Her legs being her main asset, she was sure to flaunt it, even if she never admitted it.

He let his eyes linger on her perfect body before Cy smacked his shoulder. He went back to training the way he was supposed to but always seemed to be watching her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

After training everyone was off to shower and Raven looked around moving to the Sauna. She knew it was a great time to calm her body down and clear her head.

Garfield watched everyone file out and his heart began to race with the thought of her. He needed her, just a quick taste. He snuck into the sauna with a smile. "Hello beautiful."

Raven was seated on the very end seat, the warm steam feeling wonderful. She looked at him. "Hello Gar." She answered softly. Knowing exactly what he was looking for she bit her lip. He quickly crossed the warm floor cupping her face in his hands. The beast in him loved the scent of her sweat. He wasted no time kissing her passionately.

Raven moaned softly as her hands pushed up against his chest. Within seconds she had gotten up, managing to get him to sit. Once he was sitting she climbed up on top of his lap her kisses getting more heavy. He growled into her mouth not caring that his bulge under his gym shorts was clearly growing against the empath's perfect ass. He let his hands grip her hips.

Her body involuntary moved against his as sweat began to move down her neck. He tasted heavenly and her tongue moved against his roughly. She felt that sudden feeling of an ache between her legs. Sweat pooled down her neck resting on the cleavage of her chest. "You're so damn sexy Rae... You make me want to do unspeakable things to you." he whispered pulling away to attack her neck.

Raven exhaled deeply her heart pounding. "I know, I can feel it." She arched. Grabbing his hands off her hips and moved them up to her chest. Taking the hint his thumbs brushed over her nipples as he softly squeezed the perfect flesh. His teeth grazing her neck as his hips rocked under hers. Raven knew that if she wanted to she could stop this at anytime.

 _but the rush of his fingers._ The heat was overpowering her thoughts as she moaned his name. "Gar..."

He moaned, "Meet me in my room tonight?" His tongue now slipping down her collar bone.

Raven glanced down at him. "Okay." She mumbled. He nipped her neck again his fingers traveling down her stomach and over her core. "I want to make you feel... Everything."

She moaned her eyes closing. "mmm." She let her fingers dig into his skin.

He couldn't help himself as he played with the area that caused her to moan out in pleasure. He circled it. "Does that feel good?" knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whimpered trying to keep her powers in check.

His hips bucked. "Do you need me as bad as I need you?"

Her breath caught in her chest. _Fuck it was hot._ "Yes." She bucked against his fingers but then began to squirm. Just then the sound of the Alarm filled their ears, causing them both to freeze as Gar let out frustrated sigh.

"My room tonight don't forget." He kissed her again before running out first. Raven struggled to get some breaths as she focused. Her entire body was pulsing and she shook as she stepped out of the sauna. There was no way she'd be able to pull her leotard up her drenched skin so found a t-shirt and grabbed her cloak heading up to the main common area.


	2. Chapter 2

Star had been floating by. "You okay friend Raven?" she asked as she paused in the air, her uniform perfect and ready for action. Her sweet smell lingering in the air.

Raven flushed. "Fine just spend too long in the sauna." She reasoned, her skin was still flushed with a slight touch of sweat. She could definitely have been in sauna too long.

Kori nodded. "The boys went ahead we should go quickly." she zoomed off. After a long battle and a shower Raven walked into the common room looking for a good cup of tea and long mediation. Gar had left her head spinning from this morning. As she walked she thought about how much this would affect her relationship with Gar. If she did let things go farther what it does it mean for them?

Gar was still in the shower washing off all aftermath of the battle. All he could think was her, he was very tempted to take this moment to ease his own desires. No one would think twice about him taking extra time in the shower. His mind was filling with thoughts of her, but he hoped that soon she would be easing his ache. Meanwhile Raven made her tea and quietly began to drink it, her small hands wrapped around the warm dark mug as it brought her comfort.

Gar moved to enter his room cleaning it up in case she did come. His heart racing with thoughts of her. He was practically willing her to come to him. To let him kiss her, learn her every muscle every breath, to be with her. Maybe he should have taken those few extra moments with himself, at this rate he wouldn't last long if she did come to find him.

 _ **AN: NSFW From here on out.**_

* * *

Later that evening Raven walked the halls wondering what would happen if she never showed up at all. Gar sat staring at his door before opening it. He could smell the soft scent of lavender. "Raven?" he called quietly.

She looked up seeing him peek his head out. "Oh hello Gar." She said acting aloof like she hadn't even intended to end up there.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked curiously.

She walked closer. "Perhaps we can talk?" She asked.

"We can always talk." he opened his door. "I don't want to force anything on you." Raven nodded walking in looking at the dark green walls. They reminded her of the forest. "I know. I just want a clear understanding of what we are."

"What would you like us to be?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Raven bit her lip. "I don't... I'm not sure. You're my best friend but if we step over that line."

"I'm not going to change. And if you don't want that to change it doesn't have to." He tilted her chin up so she was looking into the emerald depths of his soul. "but let's face it Rae, I think we crossed that line weeks ago. "

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. She gently touched his face. "Can we try to go a bit slower? And can I maybe sleep in here?"

"Okay, I'm good with that." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Do I have to stop that too?"

Raven sighed her eyes bright. "No, I think I wouldn't be able to stop that even if I wanted to." She smirked removing her cloak and climbing to his bed. "It smells good in here."

"Smells better now that you're here." he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed with her playing with her hair. "Thanks Rae, sorry if I pushed too far."

Raven smiled. "I was being pushy too. I just don't want regrets you know." She cuddled into his side smelling his toothpaste.

"I could never regret you." he whispered his eyes closing as pulled her closer. Raven couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips as she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

Nightmares plagued her making her cry, sweat and shake in fear. Gar woke to pull her tighter to him. "I've got you babe. I'll keep you safe." His words were soft and gentle as his arms held her close to his body. His heartbeat strong and steady against her back.

Raven shuddered as she seemed stuck in some dream like state. Her body acting strange, both limp and stiff at the same time. He carefully ran his fingers up and down her arm. He kissed her neck. "Raven." his voice soft and gentle. She sighed before the sound of a dresser drawer came flying out thudded against the floor. She moaned before jolting awake. Gasping and gulping for air she looked around. It took a moment for her to realize she was still in her skin and she was in his arms. Once that happened she was mortified that he had seen her in this state. "I'm sorry." She whimpered

"Don't be sorry. Are you okay?" he asked pulling her neck into his arms as he moved to sit up and rock her. His arms not moving from around her waist. The feeling of being protected washing over her. His eyes taking in the damage from the thrown dresser drawer. His clean clothes strewn over the floor much like they would have been in his younger days.

"Nightmares." she whispered. "I just wish they would just go away." Her voice still the perfect monotone he had grown used to. But he could tell that something about them was truly bothering her. Whether it was the touch of sadness, or fear in her eyes.

"Can I help with them?" he pulled her closer. His breath and heart both steady and strong. A reminder that he was a constant.

She whimpered pressing her face to his chest. "Just help me forget." She whispered. She leaned up to his mouth and began kissing him. He kissed her sweetly his hand in her hair. He pulled her closer to him right onto his lap. He was still just in his boxers leaving nothing to her imagination. It didn't take much to let him rise. She began pulling at the neck of her leotard, pulling it until it moved down her shoulders. She pulled her arms out and moved her hands back to his face. She hoped he'd get the hint and finish pulling off the rest.

Gar whimpered as he slowly pulling down her leotard as he kissed her neck rubbing his tongue over the curve of her collar bone. He loved the taste of her skin, his breath caressing the gentle warm skin his tongue past over, she wasn't wearing a bra and his kisses left goosebumps over her skin. He moaned as his tongue found her nipple gently swirling it. He loved the feeling of it stiffing as her voice echoed in his ear. Every little whimper a sign he was doing something right.

She bucked against him her eyes laden as she whimpers. "That feels so good." She admitted, not sure if it was more for him or herself. Her head tilted back slightly. He pulled on her nipple between his teeth. He purred as he slid it down further. "Tell me to stop whenever you need to ..."

"No I don't want to stop. I just want to forget." She moaned her alabaster skin glowing slowly in this light. His touch was making her melt into nothingness and she loved every second of it. He kissed lower as his tongue traced her navel. "Okay." he freed her from the fabric with a soft kiss over her core. Raven felt her body come to life instantly and she flushed. Her hands found the wall as she now was practically sitting on his face. "Garr..." She moaned.

He looked up at her as he gently pushed her panties to the side. He carefully let his tongue dart out and brush over her lower lips. She gasped when his warm tongue touched her. "Azar." She exclaimed holding on to the wall for dear life. She didn't dare scream but she did let small moans out. He enjoyed her taste, it lingered on his tongue. He knew right then he would never grow tired of it. His hands holding her hips firmly, as he used her own movements to his advantage. He smiled as his tongue ladies through her lips finding her clit. His tongue swirled over it before sucking on it.

She moaned deeply before looking down at him. "You've done this before?"

He shook his head. "No but I have ways of telling what you like." He smirked, sure he could tell from her moans but her body had its way of letting him know. The difference in smells and such really turning him on.

She let her hands fall as he began again. "Oh Gar." Her voice echoed across the walls of his room. His tongue pushed between her lips and into her. She tasted sweeter than anything ever had, yet had the familiar spice of tea. His tongue exploring as his thumb searched for what his tongue had found earlier. Raven gasped her hands threading into his hair she loved how it felt between her fingers. Soft and thick, giving her the perfect bit of leverage, as she arched higher. "Oh please." She moaned out. His tongue searched as his thumb played with her clit. His other hand moved to play with her left nipple. His rough tongue dove in at just the right angle.

Like a shock ran up her body and she instantly melted. Giving in to first orgasm of her life. Her fingers dug deep into his scalp. That caused him to moaned as he licked her clean. "Mmmm" his eyes closed as he enjoyed every expression she made. Raven rose slightly and moved so he move from under her. Gar moved and pulled her down into his arms. "Feeling better?"

She shifted cuddling into his chest. "Yes." She began kissing him the taste of herself was all over his lips. He kissed her neck his fingers drumming over her spine, she began to wiggle against him her hands traced his taut abs.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curious if she knew just how hard that had made him. He was beyond painfully hard, his hips rocked a little of their own volition. Raven bit her lip wiggling her ass against the tented boxer shorts. He moaned his hips bucked a little forward. "Don't you want me?' She asked.

"of course I want you... But I promised you if slow down. "He said softly. He could feel his pulse throbbing through him.

Raven looked amused as she slid down his body and kissed his chest. "Okay we can slow down." She agreed. Gar moaned as he watched her. "Whatcha doing?"

"One should repay the favor." She whimpers kissing him again.

He kissed her deeply. "You don't have to"

Raven. "Okay if you don't want to."

"I don't want to force you…" he whispered

"You're not." She whispered. Curling into his body.

He moaned licking his lips. "Okay"

She rolled slightly looking at him. "Are you going to make me ask?"

He swallowed as he pulled down his boxers, a blush creeping across his face even in the low light.

"You care about me right?" She asked.

"More then I know how to express" he said honestly.

"So you didn't ask me to come tonight just to have sex?" She asked knowing it killing the mood, but it was the truth.

He blinked. "Rea... Your god damn gorgeous and any man would be crazy not to lust after you. And I do my fair share of that trust me... But you're my best friend first, I care deeply. I wouldn't chase you if I didn't"

Raven bit her lip. "So if asked you to come to my room for the night with the intention of sex... you would be upset or feel like I was taking advantage of you. When I continued to do such actions." She was referring to the fact if the roles were reversed and he had asked to slow down and changed his mind.

"Rae I'm a guy, I know girls change their minds. And as a guy I have it on my mind way too much..."he said trying to ease her mind.

Raven nodded. "Okay so tomorrow? Bring protection..." she stated sheepishly.

He felt his hips surged forward a little bit he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I will... And it's okay if you change your mind again"

"I won't." She smiled. "Now let's get some sleep."

He winced nodding. "Okay." he shifted a bit knowing it be a while before he was fully comfortable enough to sleep

She curled into him. "Thanks for taking the nightmares away."

"Any time beautiful." he kissed her neck. She moaned softly but eventually fell into a peaceful sleep her demon satisfied for now. Gar soon fell asleep himself breathing in her scent, it calmed his nerves.


	3. Addicted NSFW 3

Raven was up showered and dressed before the green one had even begun to stir. The day was a little overwhelming with two bank robberies in a row the last thing on Raven's mind was the fact that she was really considering giving her body to someone tonight. Take it he was a charming and sweet someone.

She landed on the roof of the tower and looked at the soft fading light of the sun. It was beautiful.

Gar landed next as a large owl before shifting back to himself. He stretched his sore muscles. "Good job today Rea." he kissed her cheek.

Raven smiled. "Without you we wouldn't have gotten cinderblock so it's more kudos to you."

"How's your shoulder?" He asked not thinking his part was that important.

She rolled it a few times. "I think it's better now."

"I'm glad, I was worried he really hurt you." he pulled her into his arms.

Raven sighed looking around. "I'm a big girl you don't have to worry so much."

"I know you can protect yourself. But I worry about people I care, about don't you?"

She nodded. "I know I know I just don't want you to worry too much." She gave him a soft kiss. "You're still coming, tonight right?" She asked.

"As long as you still want me to." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure." she smiled. "I'm not forcing you right?"

"No. You couldn't even if you wanted to. "He looked around and kissed her deeply. His hand moving to her hair for a brief moment, both of them needing showers but he didn't care. His lips soft against hers. Well they were swollen from a blow to the face but still soft.

She gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer. His tongue touching hers. She moaned into his mouth as her finger tangled into his uniform.

"Wanna take us to your room?" he moaned his body both sore and excited for the idea of being with her. His mind racing over all the different thoughts

"Right now?" She asked.

 **….NSFW….**

"Yes" he nipped her neck, his teeth grazing her neck. He didn't care how dirty either of them where. He was grateful they were both alive and unhurt. Using her powers, she took them to her room. Gar pushed her into her own locked door his body pressed tight to hers his hands on her hips. "You're all I have thought about all day."

Raven pressed her the gem on her cloak letting it fall to the ground. "I have to tell you I wanted you so bad last night." Her hands moved down his shoulders

Gar started pulling the shoulders down on her leotard. "Trust me babe I wanted you too." he quickly had her breast free and one in his mouth

Raven groaned deeply. "Oh Gar." She pulled off his shirt and pushed him to the bed. "You have..."

"In my pocket…" he managed to get out before he looked to at her. "I wasn't done enjoying you." he teased, his big puppy dog eyes focused on her. His lip in a perfect pout.

"I want feel your skin on mine." She moaned her pale breast pump and sparkling with his saliva.

He carefully pulled her flush to his skin. His fingers pulling down his pants some. "That I can do," She removed her belt and slid the leotard down her body. It was lighter in her room so he could really look at her perfect body. She sighed. As her hands moved over his shoulders. "You're breathtaking." he whispered he pulled the foil packet of his pocket putting it on her nightstand, they were both soon naked. His uniform much easier to get out of and now laying on top of her own.

She gazed down at his big taunt veiny cock. It stood up straight against his stomach and her body clenched at the thought of him being deep inside her. "You so big..." She felt foolish saying it but it was true. For being a shrimp most of his life what was under his clothes was most impressive.

She licked her lips widening her legs. So, her glistening core was out in front of him.

He smirked. "Yeah... Not bad for a guy my size." he rubbed her clit for a brief moment before plunging two fingers into her. "I can't wait to be buried deep inside you."

His fingers were nice but she wanted something much different than finger play. She moved lying on her back her knees up as she waited for him climb up her body. "I'm aching for you." She looked up him her voice low and sultry.

He moaned grabbing the condom he slid it on. "Have you been with a man before Rae?" he asked teasing her with his tip.

"No." She stated. "Have you been with a man before?" She asked sarcastically. Her heart hammering as she was pulsing with need.

"No, I just didn't want to be too rough" he slowly slid in a bit further. He kissed her as he pushed in deeper with each breath.

She was tight a virgin it was clear but he had warmed her up and she was eager. Her walls clung to him like a pair of new skinny jeans. She moaned into his mouth and prayed she was doing something right. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she began to rock. "Oh please."

He thrust into her now at a steady pace, he was learning her angles. "You feel so damn good." he reached between them and rubbed her clit. Having sex with an Empath could be very beneficial in the way that everything felt is combined and instead of two people feeling two different types of pleasure she focused her powers on channeling what they were feeling and together they were as one. He was touching her soul.

She looked up at him her eyes sparking with burst of violet hues. She gave him an almost smile as he sped up. His efforts earned him the only gift she could give him. The wonderful sound of her breathy voice, moaning, "Garfield."

She let her left leg drape over his hip as the he continued to pound into her body. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck as pleasure shot up her lower abdomen. Azar did he know what he was doing.

He hadn't been aware something could feel this good. Or this intimate. Then she said his name that was nearly enough to send him crashing in itself but he promised himself he wouldn't let go until he felt her tighten.

His lips crashed into hers as angle changed from both their movements. He was just barely brushing her rough patch.

She arched at the feeling and moaned into his mouth. Azar did this feel good. She gasped as he brushed into that perfect spot. "Oh Azar. Right there." She moaned telling him right where he needed to be. "Harder." She begged as her hips crashed against his.

Gar moaned as he felt himself swell. He pushed into that spot again and listened to her pleas for harder. "Raven!" he called as his hips hit into her. His left hand holding him up, his right playing with her clit. His mind lost in this moment. His eyes closing a little, as he tried to not lose himself too soon.

She gasped as his hand put pressure on her clitoris. He pulled out and then dove back to the hilt four times and Raven felt her body release the most intense pleasuring feeling imaginable. "Fuck. Garfield!" She cried out as her walls gripped his thick erection and milked him deeper into her body. She gasped her eyes rolling back as everything stilled for her.

He came crashing with her full moans and his body trembling. "You're amazing, wonderful, enticing…" each word was punctuated with a passionate kiss. Raven moaned softly her heart pounding against ribs. "Wow." She whispered. She pushed his green hair off his sweat covered forehead.

He smiled that bright one fanged smile. "You can say that again. He took a deep breath. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Raven nodded. "You're not taking my warmth away." "If you want to clean up you can in my bathroom." She waved her hand and opened the door by her book shelf. His smile grew as he slowly pulled free. He took care of the condom before moving to get cleaned up a bit. He would leave the shower for the next morning, he rather enjoyed smelling like both of them. He stretched before plopping down on her bed and pulling her back into his arms. "I could get used to this"

Raven sank into his arms. "Did you sleep with Terra?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know Rae?" he asked wishing to protect her feelings.

"You just seem to know what you're doing that's all." She noted. "Does it really seem to matter now does it. She's gone and it's my gain."

"I'm grateful you feel that way. "He kissed her again. "And a few times. But never what we did last night"

"I'd like to do it more..." She replied shyly. "You've opened my eyes to something I never knew I missed."

"I'm happy to help you anytime you want more."

Raven shifted. "Good night Gar." She whispered

"Goodnight my goddess." he whispered back before falling asleep

* * *

So, it goes as two who had just discovered something amazing. Their sex drive was off the charts, fucking each other at every opportunity that came up. Mostly at night in her room but sometimes a mission would make it impossible for them.

At first, they tried to hide it but after two days of not getting any Raven intercepted his gaming session with Cyborg. Walking into the room she looked at Gar. "Hey Gar can you come follow me?" She asked. She gave him a look that told him a million things at once. "I have something to show you."

Once he arrived at her room he looked around. She heard him ask what she needed. And she pulled him into her room. "This." She moaned grabbing his cock. That was all it took to let him know she need him. And he was always happy to let her have him.

* * *

One morning, she was feeling extra needy. She felt silly since they had done it twice the night prior but it was like an itch that needed to be scratched. She heard the shower turn on and began to strip her clothes. Putting a portal into the bathroom she noticed his uniform on the counter and stepped through.

She pulled the curtain back and smirked. "Care if I join you?" She asked her eyes trailing over his man body.

Gar's hair was wet and lightly sticking to his face as the water ran down his chest, following the soft lines of his muscles. He smelled fresh almost like the forest after a rain. He smiled at her. "Come on in Mama"

He watched her climb in stepping slightly to the side he watched the water run over her perfect pale curves. His cock starting to twitch. He kissed her neck before nipping it softly. His rough tongue lapping at some of the water as it ran down. His calloused hands moved over her chest peaking her nipples.

She hummed in response he always knew how to touch her. Her body was eager as she looked up at him. Her lavender undertones mixing with his. She looked up at him and met his mouth with hers. Her tongue brushing against his tongue as his hand started south on her body. Gar moaned his hand reaching her clit as his tongue brushed her back. He slowly pushed her towards the wall. "Again, my dear?"

Raven leaned her body forward, her hands on the tile walls. "Please?" She asked

"Have I ever turned you down?" He lifted her leg to put her foot on the lip b of the tub as he carefully guided himself into her with a deep thrust. "Mmmm you're so wet my goddess"

She gasped whimpering as he made that ache ease so much. She could feel her demon purring in satisfaction. "Oh Azar. That feels wonderful." She moaned deeply her hips bucking to him.

This angle allowed him to push in deeper. He moved to have one hand on the tile the other around her waist. "Mmmm you feel great to." he pushed in with another long thrust. He hit into her rough patch with his steady movements. "I like this angle."

Her moans echoed along the shower walls warm water sliding over their bodies. She arched higher and looked back at him. "I can tell how thick you really are." Her walls clenched around him a few times to prove her point. Sliding her hands down the wall she moaned deeply as it again changed the angle and made her hips higher up for him. He now was thrusting into her like an animal would from behind. And god did it feel good. She moaned more as her body gave in to a small orgasm. She sighed in pleasure. "Harder Gar. Show me who's boss." She cried her voice low and needy.

He bucked into her. "Fuck Rae!" he cried feeling himself leak a little. He'd never been this turned on before. His hands moved to her hips holding hard enough to leave small bruises he slammed into her with all the force he could muster without falling.

"Oh Garfield" she moaned as her walls milked him deeply. Pleasure shot through her body making her sigh happily.

He pulled out hastily coming on her perfect ass. He was panting. He reached around and rubbed her clit. "Good god you're amazing"

Raven gasped searching for her breath. Her eyes focused on his as she turned feeling much better. She began kissing his neck softly. "I'm so glad that I don't have to beg you for sex."

Gar smiled running his fingers through her hair as the water cleaned them off. "All you have to do is look at me babe and I'm putty in your hand"

She smiled. "You're so much different than I thought." She cleaned up before climbing out of the shower. "Hey Uh Gar, would maybe want to go to dinner with me tonight?" She asked tucking a piece of wet hair back behind her ear.

"I would love to take you on a date my beautiful goddess." He had often thought about taking her out. He just didn't think she would like to be seen out with him. He wasn't her usual type.

Raven gave him and almost smile. "Thank you. I promise I will do my best to refrain from corning you in the bathroom too." She turned and disappeared back to her room.

* * *

Later that night Raven got ready and she honestly felt nervous. They had agreed to keep it a secret Raven would wear hologram ring to make it appear that the famous Changeling had found a new woman that the media would fawn over.

She tied her long black hair back and slid into her most comfortable jeans. As she waited for him to knock she twisted her ring a few times absently changing the color of her eyes with every turn.

Gar took a deep breath, his hair combed the best it would allow. His deep emerald eyes shining bright against his forest green hair and slightly paler green skin. He wore a deep burgundy T-shirt that was slim fit as well as dark jeans. He too was nervous, as he put on cologne. He slowly made his way to her door before Knocking.

Raven opened the door probably a bit too quick. She looked right at him with striking green eyes. "Hey." She said softly.

"You look beautiful as always. Even if I prefer my Rae ." he smiled.

She looked up at him. "Your Rae?" She questioned. She decided they should teleport to down town then they could find a place down there.

"Yeah. My goddess with the perfect body, and eyes that make the world's gems seem dull and this beautiful lavender silk she calls hair."

"You flatter me, Gar. Did you say yours?" She repeated. They never had said it but it was pretty clear that they had a label.

"I did... Is that okay?" he asked looking into her eyes, his nerves making him fidget where he stood. This was the true test.

Raven looked at him. "I'm not dating anyone else and I think it's silly to think you'd be pursuing other women. So yes, it's okay."

He smiled taking her hand as they walked downtown. "I like your ass in these jeans babe." he teased.

Raven rose a brow. "Oh, you do?" She walked looking around. "Where would you like to eat?" She asked.

"How about the new Indian place?" he asked smiling not caring as people watched them closely with every step they too.

Raven nodded. "Okay sounds good. You know I really like being with you."

He smirked. "Really even with my close on?" he said leading her into the restaurant.

She smirked, "Well your lack of clothes tends to be a bit distracting. But I mean that I enjoy talking to you and having you near me. You have this power of making me feel so... safe."

He smirked. "I enjoy all those things to. Honestly just being near you give me this burst of energy and happiness"

Raven tucked her hair back as she walked into the restaurant. "So, what do you want in a girlfriend?" She asked.

"You." he replied honestly as there quickly worked to get them a place. This one had bright curtains and pillows that sat on the floor. "Somebody who cares for me."


End file.
